The long term objective of this Phase II project to develop and market an auto-docking securement system that can be used to secure a wheelchair in either public or private transport vehicle. The feasibility of the basic concept was demonstrated in the Phase I study. The specific aims of Phase I are: 1. to conduct side and rear static and dynamic tests on the Phase I-MK-II prototype, 2. to revise the prototype design based on 1) above and the previous results of Phase I -MK-II testing, 3. to expand the concept to include securement in private vehicles, 4. to conduct dynamic tests of the MK-III prototype, 5. to conduct user accessibility and controls operations test, and 6. to document results and formulate recommendations for the Phase III commercialization process. An iterative process of design followed by laboratory and field testing will be used to meet the above goals. The primary long term impact potential for wheelchair users is that they will be able to independently secure their own wheelchair in transport vehicles world-wide without the assistance of an attendant or vehicle operator- which is now difficult if not impossible. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: Not available